1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pacifier locating system and more particularly pertains to determining the location of a lost pacifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locating systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, locating systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of ascertaining the location of various objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,873 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,653 to Bayer; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,532 to Burgess; U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,915 to Owen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,657 to Prosser et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,924 to Jekel.
In this respect, the pacifier locating system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of determining the location of a lost pacifier.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pacifier locating system which can be used for determining the location of a lost pacifier. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.